The Lion & The Serpent
by KissMeUnderTheStars
Summary: Oneshot. DM&HG in the RoR.


**Disclaimer;** I don't own any of these sexy characters. Although I wish I did.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy groaned as he was pushed into the Room of Requirement. The room was bare except for a four poster bed in scarlet in gold sheets. Granger's favorite place to fuck. The bushy haired girl moaned as he suckled on her neck, hand moving lower and lower down her stomach and stopping at her thigh. She pressed her hips against him and he closed the door with his foot before slamming her back against the wall. Hermione wrapped a leg around Draco's, narrowing the space between them further.

He didn't know why he was doing this. If any of his friends found out he would be shunned from Slytherin and hated by his father and mother. Hermione's fingers tangled in his blond hair told him to keep going and he agreed by capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. She tasted of cherries and rum for some strange reason but he didn't question it. His hand squeezed her thigh lightly and she moaned into his mouth. Hermione squirmed out from under him and pulled Draco to the bed. He followed eagerly, shedding robes as he walked. He smiled as she pulled off his clothes, piece by piece until he was nude.

"Not fair now," he said, smirking. A soft laugh came from Hermione as he tugged her own robes and clothes away, leaving her pressed against a wooden bed post with nothing on. She moaned as he leaned in to her, his arousal obvious, lips leaving searing kisses on her collarbone and shoulders. He snatched his wand and uttered a soft spell. Silk scarves bound Hermione to the bed post, and two of them spread her legs apart.

"You enjoy this a little too much I think," Hermione said, arms raised above her head. Draco merely smirked and kissed her again. Their tounges battled for dominance and Draco eventually won. His hands trailed down her body to where her legs were spread. Hermione moaned as his fingers grazed her spread lips, her hips bucking slightly. He looked at her, gray eyes meeting brown eyes. Draco returned to what he was doing and his finger circled her clitoris, causing the woman to moan, her eyes fluttering in pleasure. He lowered his head and his tounge was soon in the game. He nipped and licked the swollen bud and the Gryffindor was straining against her bonds in pure pleasure.

"Malfoy," she whispered as he circled her entrance with his tounge.

"Hush," he said before thrusting into her with his tounge. The moan that came from Hermione was unlike any he had ever heard and he thrusted into the woman several times. She was slick with want and Draco had her at his mercy. His fingers toyed with her clit, tounge pumping in and out of her hole. Hermione moaned, trying to press her hips further down but was unable.

"Draco!" Hermione nearly screamed as she came, Draco's tounge still in her, fingers still on her bud. He continued to tounge fuck her as she came, heightening her pleasure. He stood, wanting to fuck Hermione until she fainted now, she looked so beautiful tied up in the green and silver scarves.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and snatched his wand once more. A flick of the wrist caused the bonds around Hermione's ankles to disappear and her legs quickly wrapped around the blond's waist. A fire was burning in the brunette's eyes and Draco thrusted into her, their eyes locked together. The smell of sex quickly filled the air as skin slapped skin. They were both panting after a short time, holding their climax's at bay, not wanting it to be quite over. Draco growled and renewed his efforts. He wanted to hear her scream his name. His cock slid in and out of her pussy, her moans becoming louder and louder with each thrust. Hermione's hips rose to met him everytime and she was screaming his name. A thrust later, Draco came, Hermione's name tearing from his throat. He managed to wave his wand and lay Hermione on the bed before collaspsing next to her.

"I love you, Malfoy," she whispered.

"I love you too, Granger."


End file.
